My Life, Not yours
by Leanah Ozera
Summary: Clary kept her pregnancy a secret long enough, but Jace isnt taking the news well and their relationship is put to the ultimate test. Simon isnt a Vamp and Max isnt dead. JacexClary SimonxIsabelle
1. Telling

**This takes place after City Of Fallen Angels only Simon was never turned into a vampire and Max never dies (: **

**R&R! tell me what u think. Also i would like your opinion on what i should name there baby or if she should have twins. if u want me to do something with the story i might add it (: tell me what u want i will do it :D **

* * *

><p>"Simon." I sobbed through the phone.<p>

"Clary what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Can I come over?" I asked him holding back my tiers.

"Of course." he said "I will come pick you up right now." He hung up, I grabbed my bag and waited outside so my mom doesn't see me crying. Five minutes later Simon drove up to my house in his new car. I got in and whipped away my tiers, "Clay what's wrong?" He asked me while driving off. "You got me extremely worried."

"Im pregnant." I whispered. He was so shocked and taken aback he accidentally swerved the car almost hitting another car in the other lane.

"Are you serious?" He demanded, almost yelling.

"You think I would kid about something like this?" I yelled at him. "Im pregnant Simon."

"Im going to fucking kill Jace!" he yelled. "Have you told him yet?"

"No I was going to after I told you." I confessed

"Were going to tell him right now and I will kick his fucking ass!" Simon was pissed, iv never seen him this mad. "Clary your only 17!" He yelled at me.

"You don't think I already know that! You think im HAPPY? No im not!" I yelled back just as loud. Simon was speeding which he never does. Ever.

"I swear im going to fucking kill Jace!" Simon's voice was almost deadly. It almost scared me. The rest of the drive we drove in silence. I cried the hole way.

When we got to the institute Jace was already outside with Alec, Simon stopped the car and threw his door open and stormed out, walking straight up to Jace he punched him in the face, Jace stumbled back a little shocked and taken aback. "I never expected you to be able to punch like that. It actually hurt a little." Jace said like a smartass, his lip was bleeding. Simon went up to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"you fucking piece of shit!" He hissed and pushed him pack. Hard. Jace actually fell this time, Alec grabbed Simon.

"What the hell got into you mundane?' Alec said.

"that's worthless piece of shit!" Simon yelled "got Clary fucking pregnant! So im going to fucking kill him and let him burn in hell where he belongs!" Simon elbowed Alec in the face but Alec didn't let go.

"Calm down Simon." Alec said, Jace sat on the ground, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Clary is pregnant?" He whispered. I was still sitting in the car crying, I was watching them and finally got the nerve to get out of the car. Jace looked at me with wide eyes, Simon was still being held with his arms behind his back by Alec. "Clary is that true?' he asked me "Are you actually pregnant." the panic in his voice was like knives in my heart. Is he going to leave me?

"Obviously look at her!" Simon yelled "She hasn't been training for four months!"

"Oh my god." Jace whispered not getting up from the grass. We stood there in silence, my arms where wrapped around myself as I cried. We just stood there, Alec held onto Simon, Jace sitting on the ground, Me standing there crying. After a few minutes Isabelle came out.

"what the hell is going on here?' she demanded. Looking around she looked even more confused. "Max said there was yelling and so I came to check things out." she said slowly trying to figure out what is going on.

"Clary," Jace whispered "How. I mean. what. I-" Jace wouldn't find the right words he just kept fumbling.

"What about Clary?" Isabelle asked cautiously.

"Izzy," I sobbed "Im pregnant." her eyes widened and gasped.

"Oh god." she whispered "is that why you haven't been training?" She asked me.

"Yeah, until now I have been to scared to tell anyone. I told Simon then Jace and Alec now you. Im four months, I only said it now cus soon I cant hide it no more." again another moment of silence.

Simon shook Alec off of him and walked towards me. "Come on lets go." Simon grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the car. "Time to tell your mom." He spoke softly, sadly. We drove in silence until we got to my house, inside Luke was on the couch with my mom, I was able to compose myself so they couldn't tell I have been crying.

"Mom I need to tell you something." I said calmly, Simon had a comforting hand on my shoulder but then let go, I faced my parents alone. "But please don't get mad at me." I begged.

"Clary?" My mom said curiously "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well…um…im…" I took a deep breath. "Im pregnant." I told her closing my eyes so I couldn't see there reaction. When I opened them my mom was crying.

"No Clary." she sobbed "Oh please tell me your not serious. You cant be serious your only 17. Your still in school!" She was crying, Luke looked as if he saw a ghost. Someone knocked on the door, Simon went to answer it.

"What are you doing here?" Simon hissed. At the door was Jace, Maryse, and Alec. My vision got blurry and I felt very dizzy, I started to fall over, someone's arms grabbed me as I fell over blacking out.


	2. Baby Baby

So i uploded an authors note which i bet u guys read and was like "what the hell is this shit" I MESSED UP! im so so sorry DX i fail!

That was an Authors note for my other story "moving On" so this was the one i meant to uplode before i failed...

3

* * *

><p>So Clary is having a baby, that's the whole point of this story. I want YOUR opinion on what she should have?<p>

Boy?

Girl?

Twins?

Triplets?

Names?

I need help with names.

I want to know what you think (:

I ove you guys for reading my story! :D


	3. Happened To Fast

So the first party of the story is going to go pretty fast because the main stuff is after she has the baby so speedy speedy (:

R&R pweese! i will hug you and maybe kiss you if you do. lol jk...i got that off youtube XD

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh is she ok?" a frantic voice asked.<p>

"Jace calm down," a smooth slightly irritated voice said.

"Calm down? She fucking passed out!"

"I caught her." Alec said unhappily. i opened my eyes slowly.

"Whoa holy crap!" I gasped, Simon, Jace, my mom and Luke were all staring at me, behind them Alec was slouching against the wall and his mom stood gracefully to the side of him.

"Clary are you okay?" Simon asked me.

"I don't know what happened I just suddenly got dizzy." I slowly sat up and looked at everyone. "Jace what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well we didn't get to talk, about…. You know." Jace said nervously, again not looking at me. "My mom came along because well she is my mom, and Alec for the same reason Simon is here." He told me.

"Yes Jocelyn I would like to talk to you privately for a moment." Maryse said "Lucian you may join us." The three adults walked away.

"Clay what are you planning on doing?" Jace asked me.

"Keep the baby obviously." I said. "Get a job and continue school. What else would I do?"

"I don't know…" Jace looked pale, and his hands were shaking. "I don't think im ready for something like this. I mean a child. that's a big deal! Do you feel ready?" He asked e still not looking up from his hands that where on his lap, he sat in a chair on the other side of coffee table.

"I don't feel ready of course not but maybe I will soon. I know my mom would help me, and Simon. Hopefully you to." I said "I cant turn my back on this because its on my stomach." I laughed softly "I don't know about anything right now."

"I don't know Clary. I don't feel ready. Its too soon. Only Six months we have been together." He stood up and Alec got off the wall "Until I know how I feel I think its best we call it quits for a while. I will talk to you when im ready." Just like that he left my house. Simon charged after him furious. My mom and Luke walked out with Maryse following.

"Where are the boys?" Maryse asked calmly, My mom on the other hand looked like a ghost.

"Outside." I told them, I was crying again, why wouldn't I be? Jace just dumped me because im pregnant with his child. Maryse smiled at me and left. My mom was looking at the floor when she walked up to me Luke stayed where he was.

"Clary I think it is best you don't Live here for a while." She whispered

"Where am I suppose to go?" I screamed "Jace broke up with me!" I was crying so hard I could barely see. "You're my mom! How could you kick me out like this? When I need you the most! You pregnant sixteen year old on the streets!" I grabbed her hand "Mom please don't do this." I begged "please!" I screamed, she stood there crying.

"Clary I want you to leave now and never come back." she whispered "NOW!" I let go of her and stumbled back. This cant be happening.

"Clary leave." Luke said joining my mom and put an arm around her shoulders, she turned and cried into his chest. I ran out the door and nearly bumped into Simon who was coming in.

"My mom kicked me out." I grabbed onto his shirt and cried, he wrapped his arms around me "Simon please don't abandon me." I begged him "I don't want to be alone!"

"Of course not," He whispered in my ear. "Come on lets go." He lead me to his car and we drove to his apartment. He got a place with Jordan and Matt a few blocks from our school.

Inside the apartment Jordan was laying on the couch eating top ramen, "Hey what's up?" he said when we walked in "wow Clary you look like crap no offence."

"None taken," I laughed whipping my face "I know I do."

"Clary is crashing with us for a bit," Simon said closing the door behind us. "I will sleep on the couch and she can have my room. Its not a problem she is here right?"

"Nah im cool with it," Jordan sat up and put his bowl down "May I ask why the new roommate?"

"My mom kicked me out." I said shyly "Um… Im pregnant."

"Um. Wow." Jordan said shocked he got up and gave me a hug "Congrats?"

"I guess." I laughed awkwardly "Jace left me though."

"His loss." Jordan snorted "He's an asshole anyways no offence. Well anyways welcome make your self at home."

"I will get a job as soon as I can." I told him "So I will pay rent or whatever."

"No!" Simon said quickly "You save up all your money, I will pay Clary's part." He said. He lead me to his room and then showed me the bathroom "Want to take a shower?"

"Sounds great," I smiled at him thankfully, he got me a towel and some sweats and a t-shirt of his to change into. "I have to get my stuff from my moms house."

"I will go there now and grab all your things." He said "Don't be a stranger you know Matt and Jordan, its not like there strangers." Simon kissed the top of my head and left. I went into the bathroom, it wasn't bad, kinda messy but what would you expect from three guys? I decided on a bath, I filled the tub all the way up with hot water and got it.

After a horrible and stressful day this felt so good on my aching body. I closed my eyes and put my head back relaxing. I felt exhausted after crying so much. I got out and changed into Simon's cloths then went to his bed and laid down on my back, laying on my stomach was bad for the baby.

Rubbing my small yet obviously growing belly thoughtfully, I kept doing that because for some reason it was calming and comforting. I dozed off into blackness. I had no dreams thankfully, just a deep peaceful sleep.

I woke up randomly in the middle of the night, tip toeing into the living room I saw Simon sleeping on the couch, he had no shirt on only a pair of basketball shorts, I threw a blanket over him and tucked a pillow under his head carefully the TV was still on so I turned that off too. I sat on the floor pulling my legs into me and wrapping my arms around them and resting my chin on my knees. I stared at Simon, he has changed so much, his short brown hair was now longer and he got rid of his glasses. He dressed better now, black baggy jeans, band t-shirts, hoodies and convers. He was kinda hot now to be honest, he was such a great friend too.

He took in his pregnant best friend after she was abandoned. He moved out of his mom house because he wanted to feel more independent and wanted to "be himself" so he said. Remembering all that happened earlier today sent a wave of emotions over me, I quietly cried not wanting to wake Simon but couldn't find the strength to move. My life has dramatically changed in only a year. I went from normal human girl to a shadow hunter demon killer pregnant girl…

I kept crying. Remembering how Jace never looked at me, how pail he was. My mom telling me to leave and her crying. Me begging and screaming for her to not do that. Best thing to do is move on. Take care of me and my baby. Im not totally irresponsible, I take prenatal vitamins and iv gone to the doctors for checkups. I wont deny that I have a connection to my baby. In two weeks I will find out if im having a boy or a girl.

School, work, and baby. Im having a baby. Me, Clary fray is having a child at age 17 in her sophmore year of high school is having a child.

I keep crying in the living room, I cried myself to sleep that night crawled up in a ball.

* * *

><p>Okay so i will be updating alot and fast because i have nothing better to do than wright fan fictions because i have no life (: hurray for me being a loser!<p>

R&R pweese if you to i will hug you and maybe kiss you (: 3 3 3


	4. Disclaimer

So this is a little disclaimer:

1. Im not trying to make my story PERFECT! Im not going out of my way to capitalize every little word, punctuate everything correctly and make the spelling perfect. it's a FANFICTION not a novel. Im not trying to make it perfect.

2. And its not realistic? Well um I know MANY of parents who kick out there teenage daughters, happened to my best friend, happened to a lot of other girls and SPOILER she moved back in with her mom because Maryse told Jocelyn to kick Clary out to see how she would manage on her own, it's a test and things go all happy go lucky later on -.-

3. Yes I use a lot of cussing because personally I cuss A LOT and well most teenagers to, Clary is 17, Jace 18, Alec 19, Simon 17. There going to cuss a lot. Because in the actual book there are moments where Clary calls Isabelle a bitch, Jace an ass hat, Alec calls Jace a fucking ass hole I mean come on its normal! And I tent to say "fuck, "shit" and "crap" after everything I say. So its my personal touch.

4. Plot right now sucks I KNOW! I mean im writing these when im bored at 12am and at least its not all fucking gay like there all humans or shit like that I HATE those stories. I will be trying a lot more harder to make the story more interesting and stuff later on after the baby is born! (:

So overall, I don't care enough to make this story into a novel with perfect grammar, vocabulary, spelling and punctuation. Jace and Clary's parents are testing them to see how they can act without endless amounts of support. Maryse told Jace she is against the baby and convinces Jace to break up with Clary, he failed his test. Clary is put to the test of being on her own with no support and she is so far passing and will get better.

So kindly get over perfection and just enjoy the made up story of a made up book. Realistic? Yupp make a realistic story about a book based off vampires, werewolves and 'shadow hunters'. haha screw you (: and people who do enjoy my story that you so much you (: it means a lot to me and look forward to when Jace and Clary get back together and things go back to normal….kinda ;)

Well I love you bitches (: if you like it leave me a review!

So haters stick that in your juice box and suck it (:

ALSO: If you are fans of Vampire Academy I will be making a fan fiction of that with AdrianxRose with kids and Dimitri drama. Also a Naruto fan fiction because I am a anime geek to the extreme don't believe me I will give you proof (:

So yes thank you for reading my story and this little "rant" the next chapter will be out either tonight or tomorrow night (:

LOVE YOU! R&R I will give you a hug and maybe a kiss (:


	5. The Lead Up

Thank you so much everybody for the support. I posted that little disclaimer and you all gave me a lot of kind words and a lot of nice advice. I took a lot of it to heart and appreciate it so much. To a lot of you Grammar is a big deal and personally it isn't to me and people who are okay with my bad grammar thank you. Everyone has an opinion and if its bad well I respect you for telling me what you really think. So again lots of thanks you are all so wonderful! I love you all so much!

I don't really know the point of this chapter… im having writers block so this chapter SUCKS I know It does! But its basically to show a very small thing about what happened before Clary told everyone she was pregnant.

Also I put up an Authors note saying I was "Ending the story" and some of are probably thinking what the hell because it was talking about an Adrian and Rose and kids. MY BAD! I put up the wrong Authors note- that was for my other story and I had another for this story!

The author note I meant to put up ( I fixed it now) but It was me asking you what you wanted Clary's baby to be- a boy or girl. And I need some idea for names because I cant think of anything! DX

So yeah… here is a small "filler" chapter talking about Maia and Clary and other stuff… I will do more detail about it later on and such because there not much detail just an over view. Um… well yeah X3

Thank you so much for reading my story! R&R please! I will give you a hug and maybe a kiss! :o haha XP

sorry about this just being a filler. and again give me baby names and gender ideas!

* * *

><p>The first person I ever told was Maia. I told her because I know she wouldn't tell anybody. After I found out I was pregnant I went to the doctors, I got my prenatal vitamins and then I got some books to learn more about being pregnant. At nine weeks I told Maia and she was so supportive and even went to a few of my doctors appointments.<p>

When I found out I was pregnant I called Jace telling him I wouldn't be doing my training anymore and then started ignoring him, he always called me or came by my house but I ignored him each and every time because I was to afraid to face him. I was honestly excited to be having Jace's baby I was just scared nobody would be as happy as I felt and I would be called a slut for being 17 and pregnant. I was scared my mom would be disappointed in me.

My mom defiantly noticed my change. I stopped hanging out with Jace and Simon and spent a lot of time in my room. My mom and Luke sat me down for a talk once asking if I was depressed or using drugs or something bad happened. I told them I was fine and not to worry and left to go talk to Maia, I meet up with her at least once a week.

At school I did my best to avoid Simon and my other friends. I started to wear a lot of baggy cloths because I started to grow a small belly, I kept telling myself I have to tell everyone because sooner or later it will be impossible to hide but could never tell them. Maia and me always talked about how I would tell everyone. Simon first, then Isabelle, then Jace, then my mom and Luke. Maia and me meet up a lot to just talk, she was someone I could rely on a lot.

I did a lot of crying. every night before I went to bed, while I was in the shower, I cried every time I thought about telling anybody and thinking about the worst way they could react. My biggest fear was Jace not wanting anything to do with me because I was pregnant, then there was Simon who would hate me, my mom disappointed in me. But I knew my family loved me and wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me.

I drew a lot of pictures of me, Jace, and the baby. They were so beautiful, me and Jace holding our child being a happy family.

One day Maia and me got into a fight, it was when I was 16 weeks pregnant, she said it was time I finally tell everyone and I said I was still not ready and we ended up getting into a huge fight. She said I was being selfish and immature and stupid.

After our huge fight I called Simon crying. I told him I was scared and begged him not to hate me. Then I told him I was pregnant from there it all went to hell.


	6. Lets Go

Soo hear you go! chapter four :D

thank you all for reading my story i love you all so much!

R&R please! I love reviews :3 they make me all happy and tingly inside :D haha yes i know im a loser :D

* * *

><p>"Clary, wake up!" a voice said shaking me awake. It was Simon, "why the hell did you fall asleep out here?" He asked.<p>

"Um. I honestly don't know." I sat up and rubbed my stinging eyes that hurt from crying so much the day before.

"Well Im going back to your house to get more of your things, in my room I have a few of your things." he said helping me off the floor. "Eat some breakfast and I will be back soon." He kissed the top of my head then left. Jordan and Matt weren't awake yet so I went into Simon's room. He had a really big room, he only had a computer desk, a bed, and a dresser with a TV on top of it. Against a wall was a pile of stuff, My backpack, my sketch pad, and some cloths and other crap. It was about noon so I decided to call Maia.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey its me Clary." I said closing the door then sitting on the bed.

"Oh hi!" She said "Look im sorry about or fight!"

"I told everyone." I interrupted her. " I told Simon, Jace, and my parents."

"Oh god what happened?" She asked. I explained everything. Half way through I started crying.

"Im so sorry Clary." she whispered "I would have never thought that would ever had happened."

"So I moved in with Simon and Jordan." I said "Im in Simons room and he's out getting my things from my mom's house." I took a deep breath trying to stop crying. Someone then knocked on the door, I told Maia to hold on and went to open it. "Hey Matt." I said surprised, he was in pajama bottoms and his hair was a mess.

"Someone is at the door." He said. I told Maia I would call her back and went to the door.

"Alec?" I said confused, yup it was Alec all right, tall, black shaggy hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Clary, can we talk?" he asked. I let him in then excused my self to get cleaned up. I threw my hair up into a pony tail then took off Simon's shirt and shorts and put on my own cloths. A tank top and a pair of jeans. Running back out into the living room Alec was sitting on the couch, "I wanted to talk to you about Jace." He said. "I want you to realize he is scared out of his mind. And sooner or later he will be able to face reality."

"Look, don't make up excuses for him." I said sharply "If there is an explanation behind him dumping me he can explain it himself," I stood up "Im not going to wait my whole life for Jace and soon it will be to late for him to come back."

"Understandable." Alec said and stood up "I will be on my way, I wish you the best Clary. I mean your child is my niece or nephew." he laughed silently then left. I fell back down on the couch and took a deep breath. Jordan walked out of his room.

"Hey everything okay?" He asked going into the kitchen.

"Yeah fine." I sighed, I struggled to hold back my tiers but managed, I turned on the TV and turned it MTV "Teen Mom" was on "Wow that ironic," I said.

"Ew I hate this show so much!" Matt said coming into the living room "All the girls are hot much major bitches and the show is so fake!" He has next to me on the couch.

"I like Teen Mom 2 its so funny." Jordan joined us on the couch drinking coffee. "Janelle is such a little bitch."

"How would you know?" Me and Matt asked at the same time.

"Maia loves that show," He said and took the remote and turned it to VH1 and music played.

"Im on the edge!" Matt screamed out obnoxiously "Of glory! The edge the edge the edge the edge!" he stood on the top of the couch and scream/sang along to "The Edge Of Glory" by Lady Gaga which was playing on the TV.

"Im on the edge with you!" Jordan added in an equally obnoxious voice. The song changed and they both stood up singing along to "Born This Way" By Lady Gaga "Im on the right track baby I was born this way!" Jordan sang out, I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors heard them. I was cracking up on the couch while the two boys stood on the coffee table singing and dancing using a brush and a remote as fake microphones.

"Retards!" I yelled at them while laughing uncontrollably.

"Its Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!" Matt wailed "Party and party and-"

"Yah!" Me and Jordan said together. It was so funny, Jordan was a naturally awesome singer and Matt was ok but right now they were trying their hardest to sing the worst they could making it so much funnier. They started to sing Hanna Montana when the door flew open.

"What the fuck?" It was Eric, he was holding a box and looked very confused. "You faggots!" He said coming in "Get your asses downstairs Simon needs help bringing Clary's shit up." the two boys jumped off the table and left the room, I followed them out and down In the parking garage was Simon and Kirk loading out boxes and other things.

"Holy," I said "Did you get all my things?" I asked.

"Yup." Simon said "I will go back for the bigger things like your dresser, bed, and such. Your mom said to take everything out of your room and that she didn't want any of it." he reached into his pocked and pulled out an envelope "She said this if for you." he handed it to me and inside was a bunch of money "there is two-thousand in there. She said it will help you out until you get a job. I never knew your mom as a bitch but that is all she is to me now." Simon said. I put the envelope in my pocked and tried not to cry again, im having a good day so far I don't need anybody to ruin this for me.

"So when are you going back?" I asked.

"After this is all out." Kirk laughed "Damn Clary I know you're a girl and all but you have so much crap!"

"Oh shut up," I laughed punching him in the arm playfully as he walked past me holding a box full of my art supplies "that you so much Simon." I said giving him a hug. He held me gently and protectively.

"You're my best friend, I will do anything for you." He said then pulled away "Anyways me and the guys are going to finish bringing your things up then we will do something fun today."

"Oh you missed it," I laughed "Matt and Jordan were standing on the coffee table and were singing like debases, it was amazing." I laughed and followed Simon upstairs "You know soon I wont be able to climb four flight of stairs" I said to Simon.

"Yeah I realize that, I know Jordan is looking for another place that is much bigger." I opened the front door for him and he put the box in the back of the living room with the rest of my stuff. "Until we get a new place we will be crammed in here for a while."

"Which sucks because its only a one bathroom." Matt says coming out of Simon's bedroom. "Man your room is full!" He said. After we finished unpacking everything we all went out for something to eat. It was Me, Simon, Matt, Kirk, Eric, and Jordan.

"Oh my god that smells so F-ing good!" I gasped when we walked past a Mexican restraunt.

"To bad for you Fray were going to McDonalds instead." Jordan laughed, he drove us into the McDonalds parking lot and we all pilled out and went in.

"Ohh I could go for a McChicken right now." I said "That sounds so good."

"Oh my god your so pregnant!" Matt laughed as we all gathered to place our orders. I ended up getting a chocolate milkshake, a large fry, a salad, and a apple pie.

"yum!" I said biting into my fries which were amazing, I love McDonalds!

"Your such a pig." Eric laughed at me and stole some of my friends. I smacked his hand the second time he tried to take my fries. Half way through our amazing lunch Simon went stuff and looked very mad. I followed his gaze to the door where three kids just walked in.

"Jace." I whispered tiers escaping my eyes. Jace is here and I have to face him, a day later after he ripped apart my heart.

* * *

><p>Sooooooo...<p>

One!-

Boy:

Jasper, Bryadon, or christopher

Girl:

Natalie, Abigail, or Skylar

tell me if you want clary to have a boy or girl and choose a name out of the three 3 please!

Im thinking either Jasper or Abigail. So tell me what you think in a review! :D

And Two:

What should happen between Jace and Clary in the middle of Mcdonalds?


	7. Happy?

thank you so much for your sugestions on Clarys baby! i made my choice up and u will find out in this chapter what she is having.

also this chapter was extreemly rucshed because i wanted to put it up as soon as possible because i dont know when the next time i will be able to update is. there is more information in my autors note i will post after this chapter.

Thank you so much for reading and dont forget to leave me a review! Love you guys so much~

* * *

><p>"Were leaving," Simon said, he stood up "You guys want to go to the mall?" He asked the group, everybody was down so we got us, As we went to leave Jace looked over at me, straight into my eyes and looked away as if I disgusted him.<p>

"Fuck you to," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Jace snapped turning around to face me.

"I said," I turned around and looked him in the eyes "Fuck you to." I smiled as innocently as I could and turned around.

"Clary!" Isabelle grabbed my hand "Clary don't listen to Jace he's not in the best mood."

"Yeah im sorry that me and his child are such an inconvenience in his life." I spat, Isabelle looked taken aback.

"Clary don't,"

"Isabelle don't bother defending him." I said ripping my arm away from her "I understand. He doesn't want to deal with having a knocked up girlfriend, its cool."

"Clary that's not how it is!" Jace yelled. "Im scared!"

"And you don't think I am?" I screamed, Simon put a hand on my shoulder. "But unlike you I cant hide from it or run away because the situation is INSIDE OF ME! Growing!"

"Clary," Simon said gently "Let it go."

"Let it go? LET IT GO! How cant I let go of the fact im caring a child inside of my body when Jace is running around as if nothing is going on. What is inside of me is his fault to!" I cried out tiers streaming down my face like a river. I turned around and stormed out. Jace followed.

"Don't make me the bad guy!" Jace yelled.

"Don't make you the bad guy?" I screamed "Only a bad guy would walk out on his girlfriend when she is pregnant with his child! You don't know the looks I get when I go places! I don't want to think about what happens when I go to school!"

"This isn't only about you!" Jace yelled grabbing my arm so hard I know it would leave a bruise. "What about me? How will I support you and the baby? How will I go out and fight demons knowing your at home with the baby and I may never make it back? I don't want to disappoint you or the baby. I don't want to be a bad father or a bad boyfriend to you."

"How could you think that?" I asked, my voice came out a whisper "You would be a wonderful father. But you made your choice. So goodbye Jace." I turned and walked away. He didn't try to stop me. Simon decided while we're in the are we should go to my house and get the rest of my things.

When we got to my house there was another car in the drive way "Maryse," I said confused. We went into the house and my mom and Maryse where in a huge fight. "Um…What the hell?" I asked

"Clary!" My mom yelled and ran to me and gave me a big hug. "Im so sorry for what I did honey! Oh my sweet precious baby girl im sorry!" she sobbed "This bitch told me we needed to test how you and Jace could handle the situation and had me kick you out. Im so sorry baby!"

"Wait what?" I said pushing my mom away "You made me think you hates me because it was a TEST?"

"Maryse said it would be a good idea." My mom looked horrible "Im sorry sweetie I feel so bad im so sorry!"

"What the fuck!" I was so confused. "So let me get this straight, you kicked me out as a test to see how well I would do on my own?"

"Basically yes. You passed you test, being very mature and taking the situation very well. Even though its been a day and it was suppose to last a decent about of time im glad to see you are so mature." Maryse said looking pleased with her self "I also talked to Jace and told him I wanted him to break up with you and he failed. No man should ever abandon the women he loves epically when she is carrying his child. I hope you understand Clary."

"No I don't," I said harshly "That sounds terrible. You had my mom kick me out of the house and had Jace break up with me? What is your horrible? that's horrible! Why would you ever do that to me?"

"Because I needed to see if you and Jace were ready to take on anything that came your way." Maryse said calmly.

"Wow," was all I was able to say. I was so shocked I was speechless. So did Jace really want to break up with me? And my mom doesn't hate me. "Mom I cant believe you would go along to something like that!" I yelled "Simon lets get the rest of my stuff and go, im sick of it here."

"Clary please don't go," My mom begged "Move back home I will take care of you."

"No I think its about time I start taking care of myself. Im fine mom, im not mad I just need some space for a while." I walked upstairs to my room with Simon to get the rest of my things. I cant believe this. So much in two days. I cant cry, no more crying I have to be strong! Simon and the guys grabbed the rest of my things in my room and hauled it out to the car. "I still love you mom, just give me some time and I will give you a call when I am ready." I said.

"Ok honey," He said kissing the top of my head "Be safe and I love you so very much. Im so sorry." I left the house with no intentions of ever coming back. My mom betrayed me, even if it wasn't her idea she made her choice on kicking me out.

Now I need to face Jace, talk to him about Maryse. I pull out my phone and send him a text saying I wanted to talk to him. He relied saying to meet him at the park near the instate at ten tonight, it was eight-thirty now so I had a while to wait.

To pass the time me and Simon rearranged his room so I can fit my things in there. At nine I took a shower and got dressed up, I don't know why, maybe because I wanted to impress Jace or something. I put on a tight fitting sweater that would show off my stomach really well and kept me warm from the cold at the same time. Simon agreed to let me borrow his car so I didn't have to have him drive me.

At ten I pulled up to the park and there Jace was sitting on the bench looking up at the sky. "Clary," he stood up when he saw me. "Maryse told me everything, I cant even think of a word to describe how sorry I am. I feel like a total dick, I feel ashamed. Im no man worth your love."

"Do you love me?" I asked him and looked into his eyes.

"More than anything else in this world." He said softly, almost a whisper. He looked down at my stomach "Wow, you really are pregnant." he put his hand gently on my stomach, that simple move made my hear flitter.

"Yes I am. With your baby." I whispered "I was thinking for a girl I would name her Skylar Bell Lightwood. And for a boy I would name him Christopher Alexander Maxell Lightwood." He looked at me, his gold eyes shinning under the lights in the park "Skylar was a random name I fell in love with." I explained "Bell is for Isabelle. And I wanted our baby to have your last name. Christopher is named after you and his middle names came from your only two brothers."

"I love it." Jace said " there perfect and im so happy." He kissed me "Im sorry Clary. Could you ever forgive me for being such a-a-"

"Moron?" I laughed "Yes I can. I have. I love you Jace so much and im so happy you love me to."

"The only person I would love more than you is out child. Sorry you come in second." He laughed and kissed me again. I kissed him back, I felt like I was going to lift off the ground I was so happy.

All of a sudden I got the worst pain in my arm and I felt something wet on it. "Oh my god," I whispered, somebody threw a knife into my arm. There is was sticking out of me, blood flowing from the wound. Jace jumped into shadow hunter mode and had a weapon out in his hand. There was so much blood coming fro my arm. I began to cry from the pain, my hand was covered in blood from holding my arm.

All of a sudden another knife came at me hitting me in the leg, it went out from under me and I collapsed onto the ground. "Jace," I sobbed. He pulled out his phone and was calling somebody, at the same time he was guarding me looking everywhere for whoever was doing this.

"Alec, Im at Green Wood Park I need you to come here right now! As in five seconds!" Jace yelled into the phone and hung up. In the distance there was a soft laugh, Jace threw his knife into a tree and a shadowy figure jumped away and into the night sky. "Where are you?" Jace yelled "Show yourself!" Seconds later two figures ran towards us.

"Jace we're here what's wrong?" It was Alec and Isabelle.

"Isabelle get Clary to the institute right now and get her fixed up, Alec help me find the bastard who did this." Jace growled. Isabelle picked me up with out a problem and hurried me off.

"I have Simon's car, its by the water fountain." I told her. I handed her the keys and she gently put me in the car and drove to the institute.

"Clary stay with me," Isabelle said carrying me into the institute. I felt like passing out, I have lost a lot of blood and my vision was becoming blurry. "Clary you will be okay!" Isabelle said, we were finally in the clinic then I blacked out.

When I woke up Jace was standing right next to me with Simon and Alec. "You gave us quite the fright." An unfamiliar voice said "But don't you worry you are okay and so is the baby." there was a tall blond guy standing next to me. "My name is Doctor Andrews, your friends here called me to make sure you and your baby were okay. I had to take an ultrasound and I have some very exciting news about the baby."

"Clary," Jace whispered "He knows the gender of the bay."

"Yeah and im quite disappointed I may say." Simon laughed "Its not what I was hopping for."

"Simon what are you doing here?" I asked him, last time I checked he wanted to rip Jace's throat out.

"Jace called saying you were hurt so I came right over. Thanks for the blood in my car by the way." He laughed.

"Shit," I mumbled "Im so sorry."

"Don't be." He said "It's fine, im just glad you are okay." He leaned over and kissed my head.

"So why did I get attacked?" I asked.

"There was a note stuck onto the second knife. It made no sense at all but what I got from it was someone out there is not happy that Valentines' daughter is passing on Valentines' blood. They want you and the baby dead. They think you guys are evil like him." Jace said, his voice was dangerous. "So until we catch who ever is out to get you, you will be guarded 24/7. I wanted you to move here but Simon insisted that if you don't stay with him he will move here with you and nobody wanted that to happen." Jace laughed "So you will stay with Simon and either me, Alec, or Isabelle will be guarding you every second of the day."

"And night." Alec added with dry humor.

"Ok enough scary talk I want to know what my baby is. Skylar or Christopher." I said while sitting up.

"A beautiful Christopher." Jace said kissing me. So besides the fact someone is out there wanting to kill me and my son. Im very happy. I have Jace, my son, Simon, and everything else In the world I could ever want.

* * *

><p>Remeber to leave me a review~ if you do i will give you a hug and maybe a kiss ;)<p> 


	8. Happy? AN

There is a lot I want to say so I decided to not attach it to Chapter five.

First off! Chapter five was rushed I wanted to get it up and posed as soon as I can because!

School is starting in less than a week for me. I am in high school and in my sophomore (10) years so it will be very stressful and I will have very little time to update so im sorry if I don't for a while I will try my hardest to update.

* * *

><p>Also! I got two reviews I felt the need to reply to publicly and here they are.<p>

Someone postedà "You SHOULD try and make the grammar perfect, because well, Hun, not a lot of people want to read a story with bad grammar. It's just annoying, it sounds immature. It sounds like it is coming from an 8 year old.I'm not trying to be rude, just pointing out the truth."

I realize my grammar sucks but is it THAT bad? DX if so im sorry! don't hate me : (

The second one:

Someone asked me: "they are shadow hunters here right? then why is Simon not a vampire and Jordan and Maia not werewolves? im just asking plz don't take this as an offensive I think your story is great :) btw I think the baby should be named Abigail :) "

Ok so it probably is confusing. So here: I hated how Simon became vampire it was so sad! And totally unfair : ( so I made him human :D and I know what u guys are probably thinking "How would Jordan be here is Simon wasn't a vampire?" Um…. don't think to much about that :P it's a fanfic haha I loved the character Jordan so I kept him in my story and him and Maia are together and are both werewolves the only major changes in my story is that Simon is human and Max is alive.

So yeah I just wanted to answer those two things incase some of you others were thinking the same thing… if that made any sense…. Anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter five. Im sorry it was so shitty it was rushed!

* * *

><p>Oh! Also I realize my chapters are small I never realized they were SUPER small. Because when I type them up on "Microsoft Woks Word Processor" Its two and a half pages I type in size font 10 and there it seems so long so I will try and make my chapters longer!<p> 


	9. A Whole New World

this was a rushed chapter but i kinda like it. i didnt proof read it because i was in a rush so point out my errors and i will fix them ASAP

writing is hard for me to do now because im back in school but i will try my best to get a chapter up every weekend.

i hope you enjoy this chapter is was quite random its just a happy little chapter a bit longer but not by much. i was watching randomly watching a youtube video and i thought it was AMAZING! so i took that video and put it into my story in the end in a way u will soon figure out.

PLEASE REVIEW they make me so happy (: (: if you do i will give you a hug and maybe a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Christopher Alexander Maxell Lightwood," Maia said thoughtfully "Cute name. So explain everything that happened last week I want to know every detail."<p>

I started with my mom and told her everything about that subject "I haven't talked to her since," I said "I don't know what to think about her,"

"But also think about Jace, he abandoned you just like your mother did and you forgave him." Maia said, damn she has a point "But its all up to you, your in a complicated situation."

"I will make dinner plans with my mom for this weekend and should probably tell her and Luke im having a boy." I switched the subject to my attack and how we know nothing besides the fact the attacker doesn't like me because im Valentines daughter and im carrying his grandson and they think were both evil like my father.

"Now that's dumb, he's obviously dangerous, our she, whatever. So the person's reasoning is very stupid but they are dangerous." Maia then pulled an outfit off the rack "This is to cute!" She giggled, we were at the store looking through baby cloths, it was a blue shirt with brown pants and on the shirt said "Mommies little monster." After my attack I called Maia and told her we needed to hang out and I had a lot to tell her so we decided to go shopping for my son and here we are shopping.

"How far are you now?" Maia asked "17-18 weeks?"

"17 and a half, I think. I lost count." I admitted "wait yeah im 17 weeks and huge." I said with a sad face "and what sucks the most is im going to get even bigger!" Maia laughed at me and went to look at cribs. "I don't want anything to nice," I said looking at a simple blue crib "I was looking at nursery ideas and I have an idea of how I want his room to be but first me and Simon are looking at houses because where were at now is way to small for us all."

"You, Simon, Matt, Jordan, baby and who else?" Maia asked.

"Matt's girlfriend is going to move in soon along with Kirk." I mumbled "We found a place but its an hour from school but very cheep really nice and close to Jace also big enough for us all." We talked about ideas for the nursery and found baby magazines to get ideas for it. "Crap im sorry Maia I forgot I have lunch with Simon in half an hour so I will call you later ok?" I hugged her goodbye and went to my new car I got from Jace it was a small silver car, four door, and extremely awesome and perfect for me.

I hurried home to get changed, I put on my maternity pants because they were more comfortable then regular jeans and threw on a tight sweater, it was fall so I had to bundle up some what. My red straightened hair was under a knitted brown hat that matched my gloves and scarf I got from Isabelle. My makeup was done very well, my makeup skills have gotten good also because of Isabelle, they green eye shadow brought out my green eyes and my mascara was simple making my eyes looking better, I will admit I am much prettier then I use to be, I was a ginger all nerdy and awkward with crazy curly red hair and a horrid fashion taste. Now Im beautiful, my hair silky straight and smooth going past my shoulders, I wear makeup which I never did before and I dress better. That you Isabelle! Simon is use to the new me and im use to the new him we have both changed.

"Well don't you look warm," Simon laughed when I walked into the café, I sat across from him and unwound my scarf then took off my gloves.

"Just wanted to keep me and the baby warm," I laughed while taking off my jacket. My bloated belly was now revealed and man was I big, not huge but I was defiantly pregnant. "I went shopping with Maia today and we bought some things for Christopher." I put my purse down on the table.

"cool," Simon said softly, he stirred his coffee mindlessly and looked distracted "I talked to Jace today about what we're going to do about protecting you and he told me some of his ideas, I cant tell you the ideas but some are bugging me." he looked up at me with a worried face. I wanted to pry and see if I can get some information about Jace's plans but decided not to, I switched the topic to the new house we are looking into. "We found a new place, its still close to Jace, its still far away but it is a bit different. There is a four bed roomed house with a guest house and that house has two bedrooms and in the basement of the main house there is like a small apartment with a bathroom and bed room."

"wow that's nice!" I said shocked "that's huge! How much?"

"A lot, to much. But with the amount of people who will be living with us it will be enough. Me, you, Jordan, and the baby will be in the main house. Eric and Matt will be in the guest house. It works out well." I wasn't even paying attention to Simon anymore I was to busy looking at him. His brown hair which now had green tips in the bangs and covered his contact wearing eyes. He changed so much its crazy but then again so did I. were both better looking, everyone says we make a good couple but I have Jace and he has whatever girl in school is after him, a lot of girls has noticed him and he dated everyone that came his way, he is a player. A heart breaker. Not so Simon as he use to be.

The though of how much we have changed makes me want to cry but our changes are good, it's not like our whole lives has changed and thankfully were not growing apart. His band is alive and going but not as crappy they are actually really good, im a shadow hunter with runes and training and have actually fought side by side with the lightwoods as an equal. But there are those days when I got over to Simons and he is with the guys playing dungeon and dragons and I join along with them, were attractive but that doesn't change our neediness

"what?" Simon asked, he saw my blank expression and laughed "Oh the good old days when I would talk and you would blank out completely. All we need is my glasses and your curly hair." He laughed "do you want a drink?" he suddenly asked "Im here drinking and talking here let me get you a coffee."

"I cant have caffeine so I will have coco." I said, he got up and went to get my drink and some girls at a table next to us leaned over to talk to me.

"Is that you boyfriend?" the blond one asked.

"Um- no." I said, "Just a friend."

"He is so cute!" The one with unnaturally red hair squealed "you think he will go for us?" She asked.

"Probably, he will take any girl that comes his way." I said honestly, I sat up from my slouching position and the blond girls eyes went to my stomach.

"Is he the one who knocked you up?" She asked sourly, I know what she was thinking, I was a slut. A stupid teenage girl who was knocked up.

"No, the father is my boyfriend. The guy im with, Simon, is my childhood friend." I said happily as if there stares didn't bother me at all. Simon came back with my drink and the two girls turned round to sit at our table. Simon gave me a confused look. "Hey Simon thanks," I took my drink and he sat down. "these girls were just asking about Christopher." the girls looked thankful I didn't embarrass them by saying they liked Simon.

"Hey, Im Hannah," the red head said in a semi flirty way. "My friend here is Trinity."

"Nice to meet you," Simon said, by the look on his face I can tell he wasn't paying much attention to them "Im Simon."

"You're the drummer from that one band right?" Trinity asked eagerly, me and Simon looked at her in shock. "I have been to a few of your shows and you guys are awesome I love your music." She didn't look like she was saying it to impress him she actually meant it. "Now I know who you are! Simon and Clary!" she sat up in her seat her blue eyes wide.

"Ummm?" I said.

"the 'Midnight Hell Hounds' are a big deal in my school," Hannah said "Clary is your groupie right?"

"What!" I yelled, Simon burst out laughing "Im not a groupie! Im Simons childhood friend!" I folded my arms and pouted, I cant believe they think im a groupie! Messed up. Simon talked to the girls some more and I stayed to myself drinking my coco.

After twenty minutes they left and gave Simon there numbers, me and Simon left the café and went to a diner for lunch, we walked so I put my gloves and scarf back on, Simon only had a jacket with a hood to protect him from the harsh winds. "Remember when I was turned into a rat?" He asked with a laugh "That was so long ago, I was so fixed on making you jealous by being all over Isabelle." He looked up at the sky.

"Jace drove that vampire motorcycle and we crashed." I said a little sadly, "I somewhat miss those days when Simon was Simon and I was me, Jace was Jace and everything was okay but then again I was in a bad situation then Valentine and my mom were all crazy and there was a lot of fighting and wars back then."

"It has only been a year, that was our freshman year and now were in our sophomore. Not that weird." Simon said putting an arm over my shoulder, "But how about this, we go home and take a shower and get normal, I will dress like I use to and you will to with your curly hair and freckled face, we will watch some anime and eat chips."

"That sounds great." I hugged close to him, some girls walking past us looked at us, I couldn't help but blush. I bet me and Simon looked like a couple roaming the streets of Brooklyn on a cold fall evening. "Do you mind if after our geek fest you help me on picking out some nursery ideas for Christopher?" I asked looking up at him squinting my eyes from the gust of wind that blew past us.

"Sure I would love to help. Your like my sister so does this make Chris my nephew?" he asked half jokingly and half serious.

"Awww your going to be an uncle!" I teased, he glared at me and kissed the top of me head "I just remembered someone is out to kill me and im not being protected." I said as we walked into the diner, "I wonder why."

"Because I have a knife in one pocket, a gun in the other, and weird boots with blades in them." Simon said seriously, I thought he was joking and laughed but he put my hand in his pocket and I felt a gun. "Im going to protect you, if its to bad I have Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Jordan on speed dial for back up." we sat at an empty booth and looked over our menus. "On a different topic,"

"Im happy," I said putting my menu down "I have my best friend who I love more than anybody and can trust unconditionally, I have Jace who I also love, I have Isabelle and Maia my two best friends in the world, I have my mom and Luke, and I have my baby boy, who I already love so much." Simon put his menu down and leaned on his elbows on the table.

"Me, Jace, Izzy, Maia, Jocelyn, Luke, and Chris." He said "That's all you need to be happy?"

"No. All I need is you, and Chris. Jace, my mom and the others I can live without. I don't ever want to but I can. I don't want to imagine life with out them because I love them so much and I finally have a family. A mom and a dad, a brother, my boyfriend, my best friends who are also like my sisters." I felt myself tier up "Damn hormones." I laughed, just then the waitress came up and asked for our orders.

"So your birthday is in four months how excited are you?" Simon teased.

"Not as excited as the fact as in four months it will be close to me having Christopher!" I said happily. We talked more about my birthday and Christopher.

The rest of our lunch went good, we talked about random things and we went home early to watch anime together like how we use to. But first we saw an open karaoke place on the way and Simon wanted to do it so I agreed to do it to.

"Im going to sing 'A Whole New World' You know the song from Aladdin?" I said, "Sing it with me!" he agreed and after a few people we were up next. I took my jacket off and let my belly show, I was pretty good at singing I just didn't do it much and Simon has gotten much better over the past year. "Hey im Clary this is Simon were going to sing 'A Whole New World' From the movie Aladdin, I chose this song because it connects to me really well." the music began and Simon was up first.

"I can show you the world," Simon sang softly "Shining, Shimmering, Splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" I knew he got good but this was amazing, he use to suck but this was beautiful, I guess his singing lessons paid off.

"A whole new world!" I let my voice sang out loud and strong, Simon turned to me in shock. "A dazzling place I never knew but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you now I'm in a whole new world with you!" me and Simon continued singing our voices in sync and going together so well. I closed my eyes and let the music flow through me.

When the song finished there was a crowd cheering for us, me and Simon got off and I ran right into somebody "Sorry!" I said, looking up it was Alec.

"That was amazing," He said "Beautiful actually."

"What are you doing here?" Simon asked.

"Magnus is here, he wanted to try and rap and for some reason in front of a crowd for what reason I don't know." Alec sighed. He was about to say something else when the doors crashed open. Literally. There was some screams and Alec jumped in front of me. It turned out to be just some drunk guys. I said goodbye to Alec and me and Simon left to finally go home. He drove me home in my car, he took the subway here.

At home I took the first shower and our calm relaxing night began. Today was a great day, I will enjoy it while I can because who knows when the next chaotic moment will happen. Me and Simon crawled onto his bed and turned on the anime channel, I threw my legs over his and it was just as it was three years ago. After three episodes I fell asleep peacefully and happily.

* * *

><p>ok so when clary and Simon did kareoki i was listing to a cover version of that song and thought it was amazing and sort of fit clary and her "Whole new world" Of being a mother so here is a link to the video ( .comwatch?v=F68Z9hlh5Jo&feature=related ) if it dosnt show up i will also post it on my profile i highly recoment you watch it because it is truly breath taking.

PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! leave me a review and i will give you a hug and maybe a kiss ;)


	10. No Trade Backs

so here you go. a new chapter! tell me what you think and such because i have no clue what i was writing about. i just wrote. i wanted to get a chapter up so i may go back and edit this so it is better just tell me what to fix and what i should ass or take out or redo. PLEASE!

Leave me a Review and i will gie you a hug and maybe a kiss ;) ~~

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! PLEASE!

* * *

><p>"Holy crap you grew so much!" Maia gasped looking at my stomach.<p>

"Yeah so everybody at school knows because its impossible to hide." I mumbled closing my jacket trying to hide my stomach "It's not a big deal, a lot of people suspected it but now drama is off the charts. Everywhere I go people are staring and whispering. Its fucking retarded." Me and Maia continued our shopping for cloths for my fat pregnant self. We are at the mall looking around Old Navy looking for a new jacket for me because Matt's girlfriends cat pissed all over mine. Fucking cat.

"Fancy seeing you here," Magnus said when he nearly walked into me, he had a cart full of shirts, pants, and some jackets.

"Magnus hey," I smiled and gave him a clumsy half hug. "Those don't look like cloths you would usually wear."

"I wish I could tell you why I have these," He said "But I cant." he laughed softly, he wasn't dressed in his usual attire, today he wore a pair of regular jeans, a black hoodie, and his long black hair was freshly cut so instead of going to his shoulders it now went just above his eyes "Alec made me get a haircut." He mumbled running his fingers through his bangs. "Anyways what brings you girls here?"

"I need a new jacket." I said "And I like the hair it looks good on you." Magnus pointed out some jackets in the back of the store and then left.

"How old is he?" Maia asked.

"Technically over like a hundred years old but if a human asks, he's nineteen." I laughed looking through the jackets Magnus pointed out. Maia was about to say something when my phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hey babe," It was Jace "I need you to meet me at the Institute in ten minutes ok? Ok." He hung up, I said goodbye to Maia and drove to the institute, church took me to the green house, inside Jace was looking at a pink flower closely. "Hey beautiful." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently.

"Hello to you too." I giggled "Why did you call me here?" I asked.

"Cant I just want to see my girlfriend?" He asked kissing me again "I love you," He whispered resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you to." I said just as soft. We stayed like that for about five minutes till he pulled away.

"Lets go," He said leading me out of the green house. I asked where we were going but he said "it's a secret." Isabelle was waiting for us at the end of the hall, she took me and lead me to her room. On the bed laid a bright red dress with spaghetti straps and a halter top.

"What the hell?" I looked at Isabelle confused, she just laughed and told me to change. I quickly changed into the red dress that flowed gently to my knees, outside the bathroom Isabelle had a pair of black heals in her hands. "Im not wearing heals!" I yelled "Im pregnant! Do you want me to fall and die?" Isabelle laughed.

"You will be fine," she pushed me down on the bed and slipped the heals onto my feet, ok so maybe walking in heals while pregnant isn't that hard. Isabelle curled my hair and pined it up with a few strands falling out. "You look beautiful" She said happily looking in the mirror next to me. "Now go to Jace and have fun you two love birds."

Outside by the car was Jace waiting patently in a tux by the car. "You look amazing." He opened the door for me.

"You do to," I said getting in "What is the occasion?"

"You'll see." an hour later we show up to the nicest restaurant I have been to in years. Live music, table cloths, it was amazing.

"This is beautiful," I gasped looking around, Jace looked over the menu casually not saying anything, "I want to get a salad, with some soup." I told the waiter when he showed up, Jace got a steak and the waiter left.

"You look so absolutely beautiful." He whispered "I cant explain how much I love you Clary, there are no words. I want you in my life forever until I die, when you got attacked that night in the park." He took a deep breath "You wouldn't believe how scared I was, seeing you hurt so badly. Clary all I can say to get to the point is I love you so much and without you im nothing, and im so happy your having my baby. He will beautiful, just like you." The waiter came with our food and Jace gave a small nod to him. The waiter snapped his fingers and the people playing music stopped singling and gently a piano began to play a familiar song, one Jace plays often. The lights dimmed and Jace stood up and walked over to me and pulled me from the chair, he grabbed my hand and got down on one knee. "Clary, You are my whole world. You are having my child, your starting a family with me. Since the day I meet you I haven't been able to take my eyes off you or get you off my mind, no matter how hard I tried. I want to be with you until the day I do so," He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box "Will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing the most beautiful ring in the whole world.

I couldn't help but start crying "Yes," I whispered "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, people around us cheered and Jace pulled back slipping the ring onto my finger. "I love you to." I kissed him again once he stood "And I want nothing more than to spend my life with you as your wife." I cant believe it, Jace just asked me to marry him. Im going to marry Jace. We're going to be a family. A perfect and beautiful family.

"I asked your parents first of course. I didn't want Luke to kill me because he didn't agree with this but when I asked for there approval your mom burst into tiers, she was so happy." Jace laughed softly, we ate our dinner slowly, the butterflies in my stomach made it impossible for me to eat. I wasn't hungry at all, my nerves were making me a bit nauseous actually.

After dinner Jace took me back to my place, I knew Simon and the guys had band practice so nobody would be home. "Oh my god." I sobbed when I opened the front door. Everything inside the house was trashed, everything thrown around, ripped. I ran to my bedroom which was engulfed in flames. Screaming at the top of my lungs Jace dragged me from the house, spray painted all over the kitchen was "I found you." I cried even harder. The attacker, he found me and destroyed my house. And Simon's, Matt's, and Jordan's. Jace pulled me out of the house and called someone. Five minutes later Alec, Isabel, Magnus, and Simon showed up. Magnus pushed past Jace and went into the house followed by Alec. Simon sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me trying to calm me down.

"Its okay," Isabelle said "Magnus will fix everything." Jace went into the house slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell," Simon picked up my left hand, smiling sadly I told him Jace proposed to me "Well congrats," He kissed the side of my head, across the street from us stood a shadowy figure, it held up its hand, next think I know there is a sharp pain in my shoulder. Crying out blood fell from the wound, a knife in my shoulder.

"Jace! Alec!" Simon yelled, Isabel ran towards the figure with her whip out and ready. "Hurry!" the front door flew open and Jace came running out. Alec followed after Isabelle, Magnus picked me up and carried to me to the car, the pain was to much to bear I blacked out.

Here I am again waking up in white room with clouds painted on the ceiling, my shoulder bandaged up but hurt so much I couldn't move at all. "Oh god im so happy your awake!" Jace breathed out in relief and kissed me. "I was so worried!" He looked like he hasn't slept in days, and…

"Jace," I said slowly "Have you been crying?" I asked, he looked away.

"The blade was poisoned," He explained "And because of the baby we couldn't use any runes on you, Magnus spent days healing you and Christopher."

"Is he okay?" I demanded.

"He is fine thankfully, I was just so worried. I thought I was going to lose you and the baby. So yes I have been crying. a lot. Every night for five nights." he kissed me again holding my hand to his chest, his heart was beating so fast. "I love you so much." He kissed me again then leaned down to kiss my stomach. "I love your baby so much." Isabelle walked in with Simon and Alec.

"Im so happy your okay!" Isabelle cried out running to my side and grabbing my hand "We were all so worried! Even Alec!" I looked over to Alec who was beet red, he shrugged and smiled awkwardly. "So we have a few things to tell you."

"We caught the attacker." Alec said "He told us some but not a lot. There are more out there, a lot more. They know where you live, where you go to school at and where your mom lives. We told Luke and he has the pack patrolling his house day and night so they are safe but you on the other hand aren't. We came up with a few ideas. You and Simon will live here while Matt and Jordan stay with someone who can protect them."

"They know where I go to school," I choked, "So I could get killed. At school. In math for all I know!"

"Trust me, You will be protected, we have a full proof plan." Jace said kissing my hand. "Now go to sleep, Tomorrow you have school." he kissed my head and blackness pulled me under into sleep.

The next morning I was woken up by Simon who was all ready to go, he had cloths and my school things for me. We lost a lot in the fire but apparently the other night my mom went to the store and bought us all new things. Simon wore fresh cloths and looked handsome as ever, a new backpack and new school supplies. I got dressed slowly with his help. My arm hurt but not to bad, Getting my shirt on was difficult but I managed. Simon said Jace and the others weren't home so Magnus drove us to school, he is my body guard apparently.

In the middle of first period me, Simon, and Matt were called to the main office. "So to my understanding you all lost your belongings in a fire?" the principle asked.

"Yes," I said "It was as old house and an outlet caught fire and we lost everything." I explained "So we don't have any of our school work." Luke bought Matt new school things and cloths also because he lost a lot of things too but not as many as me and Simon.

"What are your living situations?" Mr. Brook asked, we sat around a table in a private conference room.

"Me and Simon are living at my boyfriends house with his family." I said.

"Im living with my buddy," Matt added. Him and Jordan ended up moving in with Maia who lived with another member of the wolf pack. Mr. Brook asked some more questions then excused us.

By the time our meeting ended it was already second period. Art. "Class today we have a group of new student joining us today, please welcome them kindly." walking in was four new students "Welcome Jonathan, Alexander, Isabelle lightwood and Magnus Bane."

What. The. Fuck.

They did not just transfer to my school! This is a dream! I can see it now, Isabelle running this school having every boy wrapped around her finger, her personal toys. While Isabelle is being miss popular Alec has to struggle fighting off girls because they are "icky" and dealing with his diva boyfriend Magnus who will probably be friends with the drag queens in my school- come on I live in New York of course there are tranies in my school. Magnus the diva, Alec the shy, Isabelle the queen, and Jace. Hurray for me! I get to deal with girls trying to steel my fiancé! Well aren't I lucky? My odd misfit group of friends. Jace is so god damn sexy no girl will be able to keep her hands off him. Fuuuuck! Bitches be watchin he's my man! Im pregnant, he's the dad, that should be clear enough for them to understand. I hope. This place is full of whores who will do anything to get what they want.

I cant complain, they are protecting me and my baby from being killed by psychopaths. don't you with you were me? Here you can take my life! Take the back pains, sleepless nights, people trying to kill me, swollen feet, cravings, and please take my math homework! But not my baby, or Jace, or my ring. Those are mine! You cant have those, or Simon. But take Isabelle but remember no trade backs!

Ring: ./2010/04/tacori_

* * *

><p>LEAVE ME REVIEWS!<p>

i had to give clary and jace a happy moment! and i thought putting the gang in clary's school would be a cool twist. tell me what u think.

I need you imput! for the next chapte rim thinking of having them go to a school dance so there will me some Mangus+Alec, Isabelle+Simon, and of course Jace and Clary but what should happen at the dance? should they get attacked or have a happy night? or get Jace drunk :D oohh~~~ drunk Alec, Jace, Magnus and Simon! Sounds fun :D Tell me Tell meTell me! I love you guys!


End file.
